


Call Me Hopeless, but not Romantic

by stephsnape99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsnape99/pseuds/stephsnape99





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was never one to believe in romance. His parents were not only distant with him, but also each other. He could not recall any hugs between the two of them, let alone kiss. He could not recall them ever telling each other that they loved each other even. Therefore, Draco did not have any really good examples of what a loving relationship should be. He was always surprised when he saw Gryffindors and Ravenclaws acting as Hufflepuffs all over each other. Slytherins were never like that, as most Slytherins were purebloods and pureblood tradition dictated that they had arranged marriages. 

Draco, before the war, would have never thought twice about this. Marriage was only for producing a heir, it never mattered if the couple really loved each other. The war changed his ideals though, for a few reasons. The first was that Lucius was killed by the Dark Lord. The second was that the person who he was supposed to marry, Pansy Parkinson was also killed, though this time in the crossfire of the battle, so it was unknown who actually killed her. These two things caused a change in Draco. 

Since both his father and his betrothed were killed, it was up to him to choose a suitable partner. Mothers were never allowed to choose who the heir was to marry, as pureblood society was very patriarchal. Most of those who he could possibly marry were either dead, already set to be married, or would not be interested in him. 

Draco still did not know if he was going to back to Hogwarts to complete his last year. The offer had been extended to all the seventh years who should have graduated but never did. Snape had personally come to visit him to tell him. Snape, himself, was going to be teaching Potions this year as well as a new post that he refused to tell Draco anything about. 

 

Harry Potter was a hopeless romantic. At least, that’s what Hermione told him. Harry had never really witnessed a healthy romantic relationship until his was almost twelve and met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He could instantly in the way that they interacted, that they loved each other, and their children, very much. In that moment, he told himself that the wanted a relationship like that, with lots of children, and maybe a cat when he was older. 

When he was sixteen and realized he was gay, a wrench was thrown in that plan. Being gay meant quite a bit in the wizarding world. While being gay did not mean that you were a social pariah, it was frowned upon. The surprising thing, though, was that it was the muggleborn and halfbloods who frowned upon gay relationships, not the purebloods. In fact, the purebloods were quite accepting, especially considering that gay wizards and witches could still have children. However, as Harry was the Savior to the muggleborn and halfblood population, he had to be appealing to them. 

He had been aware, from a young age, that fame is fickle. He did not like his fame, but knew that it was necessary. After he finished snake-face off, the wizarding world was still not at peace. Rogue Death Eaters were still lose, new laws needed to be passed to alleviate some of the damage from snake-face, and many people were suspicious of everyone. Harry was seen as a beacon of light in these turbulent times, something stable that they could look to. Harry also knew he could use his fame to help pass laws that would undo some of the damage from snake face. 

Harry already knew he had to return to Hogwarts for his last year. Him returning would show people that Hogwarts was once again safe as well as showing his yearmates that they should return as well. It would also get Hermione off his back about him not doing anything with himself besides going through old laws with Remus and Kingsley, drinking himself into oblivion, and repeating the next day. He knew Hermione was worried about him, but he would prefer if she just butted out of his business.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had decided a few before the start of term that he was in fact going to return, so here he was, a half hour before the platform even opened, waiting for the train. He wanted to get there early for two reasons. The first was to avoid the crowds, crowds have made him antsy since the war. The second was so people would leave him alone. Even though he was cleared, mostly impart to Potter’s passionate defense of him when he was on trial, people were not hesitant to verbally (and sometimes physically) attack him.

So he was sitting on a bench between Platforms nine and ten, waiting for Platform nine and three quarters to open. He had decided, after he told Severus that he was returning, that maybe in order to help people forget his past, he needed to change his present. 

The first thing he did was dye his signature blonde hair. He now sported some nice teal hair. He had been letting it grow out over the summer, and instead of tying it back in an elegant low ponytail, like his father, he threw it up in a messy bun, often secured with his wand. Severus told him he should not being doing that, that it was “dangerous.” Draco promptly told him to fuck off. Severus did not take too well to that, and has not been around to visit Draco since then. 

Draco also got a tattoo to cover up his Dark Mark. He had a muggle tattoo artist transform it into a snake, it was rather expensive, but something Draco felt was worth spending his father’s money. 

Lastly, he changed his wardrobe. He threw out all his “wizarding” clothes- the robes, the shirts, the boots, everything. He went into muggle London, and bought a whole new wardrobe. He got some leather pants, band tees, skinny jeans, and a nice leather jacket. He also invested in a nice pair of combat boots- again, he figured, a good way to use the Malfoy fortune, for everything his father was against. 

He knew that he was mostly unrecognizable, but he was still surprised when Potter, of all people, sat next to him on the bench.

Potter did not look over at him, and instead pulled out a book. Draco was tempted to say something, but decided not. If Potter wanted to ignore him, all the more power to him, he did not need a fight with Potter before the term even started. 

Draco glanced at his watch, a gift from his godfather, Severus. He still fifteen minutes before the platform was even going to open up, so he decided that he was going to get coffee. He really did not want Potter to start on him, either, so he decided to leave before Potter noticed it was Draco that he was sitting next to. 

Once he got his coffee, he slowly walked back to the platform. By the time he got there, the platform was open. He headed toward the front of the train, near the teacher’s compartment. No one ever wanted to sit there. He still did not know who was returning and who was not, and Severus refused to tell him. Severus refused to tell him a lot of things- like what his new mystery position was that Draco kept questioning him about. Also, Severus refused to talk to him about either of their roles in war, or even the war in general. In fact, no one seemed to want to talk about the war. Draco knew that was not healthy, but he had no one to talk to, so thoughts were always swirling in his head. 

Draco got the very first compartment and set himself up. He put his luggage on the rack above the seats and pulled out his Defense book to do some revising before he got to Hogwarts. 

Draco sat by himself until about three minutes before the train was set to leave, and the door slid open. Potter stepped in. 

“Um, all the other spots are full, do you mind?” Potter said, looking at his shoes. 

Draco sneered, “Of course I mind, Potter!”

Potter’s head snapped up. “Malfoy? I’m sorry. I promise I won’t bother you, I just really can’t deal with Hermione right now. I need to do some revision, anyways.”

Draco sighed, “I guess. Just sit down and shut up, I’m revising for Defense, so if you could kindly shut up.” Potter put his luggage opposite of Draco’s, then sat opposite of him, all sprawled out. 

“Oh, Remus is teaching Defense this year. A favor to McGonagall. At least that what he says, I think he just wants to get out of the house.”

“The werewolf?”

“Yeah,” Potter said, “I like your hair. Sorta reminds me of Sirius.”

“Thanks. Sirius?” Draco questioned, putting his book on the seat next to him.

“My godfather. Sirius Black.”

 

Draco sucked in a breath. “The criminal?”

“No, he was falsely accused- it was actually Pettigrew.”

Draco nodded, knowing all about Peter Pettigrew. “I believe it.”

Potter nodded, “Thanks.” Then he pulled a textbook and started reading. Draco went back to his Defense reading.  
“Did Lupin tell you anything about Severus’s new position?” Draco asked a short while later.

Potter looked over at Draco, almost as if he was debating what to say. “Not really, although it is something to do with the returning seventh years. So like you and me. Remus wasn’t really allowed to tell me much, so that’s all I know. Why, did Snape tell you anything?”

Draco shook his head, “No. He did not.”

Potter gave him a strange look, but soon went back to his studying. Draco sat quietly, until there was another knock on the door. Severus opened the door and gave the unlikely duo a weird look. 

“I am not going to ask what in Merlin’s name the two of you are up to. I am here to tell you that when we get to Hogwarts, you are to remain on the train until the Headmistress dismisses you. You will be living under different rules than the rest of the Hogwarts student body, I will go over them with the whole group of you all tonight after dinner. I am your ‘Head of House’ this year, though Headmistress McGonagall wants it to be a more informal relationship than that of a traditional ‘Head of House.’ In tonight’s meeting we can discuss ways that we will make this happen. See you tonight. Do not be late or the consequences will be dire.” Snape then stalked back out of their compartment.

“The fuck.” Potter whispered under his breath. Draco could not help it, he burst out laughing. 

“That is Severus for you, curt and to the point.” Draco said. 

“How the bloody fucking hell was assigned to be our head? It’s bad enough I have him for Potions!”

“So now we know what his secretive post was.”

Potter ran his hand through his hair, and for the first time, Draco noticed how fit Potter had become. Potter was still on the short side, but he sure was muscular. Also, his clothes looked nice on him as well. He was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hung loosely around his waist with a dark purple button down shirt. He looked styled and put together for the first time Draco could ever remember. 

Potter sighed, “I don’t know. If he treats me like shit, I will not be able to deal with that.”

Draco frowned, “Is it really that bad?”

Potter gave him an incredulous look. “I was basically his personal punching bag for six years. He blamed everything on me, even when it was not my fault. He hates me because of my father, he hates because of my godfather, he hates me for stuff I had no part of. Yes, it really is it that bad, Malfoy.”

Draco nodded, “I think we should call a truce. No fighting, no sabotaging each other, no useless arguments. Basically you help me deal with everyone and I help you deal with Severus.”

“How Slytherin of you Malfoy, but that does sound like a good idea. We will try it and see how it works out.”

 

Draco nodded, and the two of them went back to work for the rest of the train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and his fellow classmates, so called “eighth years,” were all waiting in the entrance hall for Snape to meet them there. Only a handful of them had returned, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were the only Slytherins, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Parvati were the only Gryffindors, Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillan,and Susan Bones were the only Hufflepuffs and Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Anthony Goldstein were the only Ravenclaws. Everyone else was either dead or too haunted to return. Harry himself did not see much benefit in returning, but figured it would be for the best. 

Harry noticed the way everyone was standing awkwardly around the entrance hall. Malfoy was leaning against the wall next to the door, looking like he would rather be anywhere but there. Greengrass was standing awkwardly next to him, not really sure what to say and looking out of place. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were huddled together, but not really talking, other than to ask how their summers went. The remaining Gryffindors were all standing there, Seamus, Neville, and Dean quietly conversing while Hermione was berating Harry for not sitting with her on the train. 

Harry himself was just sort of ignoring everything around him. He felt like they were like the island of misfit toys, none of them really belonged together or had much purpose, but they were all grouped together. As of right now, especially, since they were all being basically ignored, by Snape nonetheless. 

Hermione’s voice broke through Harry’s thoughts. “Harry! Are you even listening to me?”

Hermione was giving him a speculative look, as if she knew something that he did not, which she probably did. 

“No, Hermione, I am not listening to you yell at me for sitting away from you on train. Yes, I did revise for Snape’s class-”

“Professor Snape, Harry”

“Professor Snape’s class, then,” Harry corrected, “and yes I had something to eat, and no I did drink any alcohol.”

Hermione grabbed his hand, “I believe you, Harry, you know I worry, especially-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Hermione.” 

“I know, I know, but it’s not good to keep it all bottled up.”

“Yes, mother.” Harry said, slightly sarcastic, but giving her a smile to let her know that he was not mad. He knew she worried, she was just overbearing about it sometimes, and that was what was stressful. 

Hermione smiled back, squeezing his hand in a supportive gesture before letting go. 

They waited a few more minutes, and then, finally, Snape showed up. 

“Good evening, everyone.” Snape began, looking at Malfoy and Harry speculatively. “I see you all made it here without any trouble. Since the fourteen of you are older than the normal student population, you will be living under a different set of rules. Firstly, you will not be associated with your house, but rather each other. Your classes, for the most part will cover what the seventh years cover, but will be separate from them. You will have a common living area for yourselves. There will be seven dorms, two of you in each, which I shall assign tonight. Now, as the Headmistress wants me to have more of an informal relationship with you compared to the traditional role of teacher student, she wants me in your common rooms for an hour or so each night. We, as in the fifteen of us, shall see how that works and make adjustments as necessary. Right now, the last thing I will inform you of is eating arrangements. For all special feasts, such as tonight, you will expected to be in the Great Hall. Other than that, you will have a small kitchen and dining area, stocked with food. You can make yourselves food or ask the elves. Since you are of age and in normal circumstances, would be eating independently, the Headmistress and I decided that the best course of action would be for you to eat meals there. We shall see how this works, and if it works out for the best that arrangement will be permanent. You will have a small round table in the Great Hall tonight, I expect that you will work to get to know each other and see past house prejudices. Am I understood?”

Everyone nodded and there were a few mumbled “Yessirs,” as Snape led them to the Great Hall and directed them a round table toward the back corner away from the teacher’s table. “I will join you after dinner to direct you towards your new living area, so after the Headmistress dismisses everyone, you are to wait here. I must go sit with the staff now, behave yourselves.” 

Snape turned around, billowing robes and all and strode over to the teacher’s table. 

The fourteen students all looked at each other, before noticing their were place cards on the table for each of them. In the end, Harry was sandwiched between Malfoy and Megan Jones. Harry noticed how no one from the same house was next to each other, and figured that was Snape’s way of making sure they ‘bonded.’

Harry mumbled under his breath, “I swear McGonagall thinks we are five, considering the size of this table.” Jones and Malfoy must have heard him, because they both burst out laughing. Hermione gave Harry a look, as if asking what was funny, but Harry just smiled at her and shook his head.

Dinner was an awkward affair between the fourteen of them, as none of them really knew each other, and had preconceived notions about each other. By the end of dinner, Hermione was the only one who was still trying, while everyone else just sort of ignored her. Just as Harry was getting ready to yell at Hermione, McGonagall stood up to give the start of year speech.

“Welcome new friends and welcome back old friends. This year is monumental in several ways, first, the class of first years is the largest class in five hundred thirty six years, so give a warm welcome to them and please, older students, help them out. Secondly, we have fourteen eighth year students joining us this year, who will be living under separate rules from the rest of you, so I ask that you all respect them please. Now, I would like to make you aware of some changes to the staff this year. I will be the Headmistress, Professor Snape will be teaching Potions, and take the roles of Deputy Headmaster and the head of the eighth year students. Professor Vector will head Slytherin. Returning this year, Professor Lupin will teach Defense as well as heading Gryffindor, all other staff positions will remain the same as previous years. Lastly I am to remind you all that the list of forbidden items is posted on Mr. Filch’s door. Here’s to a great year! Prefects will lead you all the the dorms at this time.”

The eighth years all looked each other, surprised at how she did not mention anything about the war.

Hermione was the first speak, “I am very surprised she did not mention the war.”

Everyone nodded, but Megan Jones spoke next, “Yes, but I feel that we need to move on from the war, and the best way to do that is not look back all the time.” 

A few people looked like they wanted to disagree, but that is when Snape swooped in, like the bat that he is. “Follow me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was shocked as Snape led them into their living area. It was huge for the fourteen of them! One wall was filled with bookshelves, that were mostly full. The next wall was a giant window with a view over the Great Lake. The third and fourth walls were covered in various doors and hallways. Furniture was arranged in a quasi-semi-circle, with two long, black, u-shaped couches and a small coffee table in the middle. Next to the giant window there were a few tables and chairs, some nooks in the bookshelves for reading. 

Snape gestured for them to sit down. The fourteen of them fit almost perfectly on the couches, with no one pressed up against one another, while Snape conjured a chair and sat on that, facing them. 

“As the Headmistress stated in the welcoming speech the fourteen of you will be living under separate rules from traditional students. Firstly, you will not have a uniform. You are expected to dress tactfully and appropriately. If any of the teachers see that you are not, you will be given a stricter dress code. Next, this is your House now. You are not Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws in here. In here, you are eighth years, and that is that. I do not want to hear about House rivalries from anyone about you. Am I understood, so far?” 

They all nodded. 

“Good, that leads me to my next point, you cannot be in any way associated with your former houses, no quidditch, no house points, and no going into their common rooms. You are allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever you please, as long it does not affect your studies. We are trying to give you as much freedom as we can, and plan you treating you more as university students rather than regular Hogwarts students. However, these are privileges, which if you abuse, will be taken away. Do not test any of the professors. Since we are encourage inter-housing mingling, you will be dorming in pairs, of which the two of you are from separate houses. You will find your name on a nameplate on the door of one of the seven dorm rooms. An official listing of all your rules will be posted on the noticeboard by tomorrow morning. I will stop by then to give you your class schedules. Until then, you are expected to stay in here and get acquainted. Good night everyone.”

“Good night, professor.” Most of them mumbled back. Snape gave them all one more glance before he swept out.

Draco glanced at the unlikely group of them, confined together. Potter was sitting against the armrest of the couch opposite of himself. He was half-asleep, but looked like he had not had a decent night’s sleep in ages. His five o’clock shadow was prominent against his pale skin. Granger was next to him, with an appearance that seemed to be put together, but when you looked more closely it really was not. Her clothes appeared to be too large for her small frame, and she had bags under her eyes. As Draco glanced at them all, he realized how all of them were still affected by the war. Some, like himself, had tried to change their outward appearance, others just tried to hide under masks.

After Snape left, a tense silence fell over the room, no one really sure what to do. 

Finally Potter snapped. “For fuck’s sake, we should check who are roommates are and ‘bond’ with them first, if Snape isn’t happy, well fuck Snape.”

Daphne smiled, “You know each house has a ‘common trait,’ and that’s how you get sorted?”

Everyone nodded, “What if we make our ‘motto’ fuck Snape?” 

Granger looked horrified, but everyone else laughed. 

“Sounds good to me, we need have a place to put it.” One of the Patil twins said. 

“You do realize,” Hermione interjected, “that if Professor Snape sees it, he will actually kill us.”

 

“Fine, it’ll be a secret motto.” The other Patil said.

The settled Hermione a little, but she was still disgruntled. 

“Cool,” Harry said, “Fuck Snape, I’m going to bed.” 

Potter got up and started scanning the doors, looking for his name. When he finally got to his door, he groaned loudly, but the door slammed behind him before anyone could even question it.

Draco got up to see who Potter’s roommate was, and of-fucking-course it would himself. “It is me. Since I am already here, I am going to bed as well.”

Draco opened to door and closed it quietly behind him. The dorms were a little smaller than the Slytherin dorms, but now there were only two to a room instead of five. There was a large window with a black cushioned bench below it and one bed to either side of it. There was a small table between the wall and bed on either side. The beds were four postered, with black curtains. The were two doors, one that Draco had come in and one which Draco had assumed was the bathroom. The closests were on either side of the doors, across from the beds, and their trunks were at the feet of their beds. 

Potter was sitting on one side of the window seat, forehead resting against the window. 

“I thought we had a truce, Potter.” Potter looked over at Draco, just noticing his entrance.

“We do, I just didn’t think that we would be dorming together.”

Draco sat next to Potter on the bench, “It does complicate things, but at the same time it makes things easier. No one will have to question it when we are together, since we share a dorm. Yes, we will fight more, since we probably have different standards, and what not, but Potter, we have make this happen.”

Potter nodded, sullenly, “Yeah, we do.” 

Potter seemed to curl further into himself, as he started distantly out the window, “You okay, Potter?” Draco askes.

Potter nodded, “I’m just gonna sit here for a bit, you can use the bathroom first.”

Draco nodded, as he stood, leaving Potter alone in his thoughts. 

Draco normally took a lot longer in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, but he, for some reason, was worried about Potter. He knew that many people were not in a good place, mentally, after the war, including himself, but never thought Potter to be one of those people. Potter who always had a smile whenever he was out. Potter who defeated the Dark Lord. Potter who sat with Draco on the train. Potter who said “fuck Snape.” Potter who is his roommate for the year. 

When Draco left the bathroom, he noticed Potter was still absently staring out the window. “You can use the bathroom, now, Potter.” 

Potter did not turn around, but nodded his head. “Thanks, Malfoy.” 

“You sure you okay?” Draco said, towelling his hair off, as he sat on his bed. 

“Yeah.” Potter said, not making a move to leave his perch looking out the window. 

“Cut the shit, Potter. Something is bothering, you can either tell me what it is or who I can get to help you.”

That caused Potter to whip his head around and look at Draco. “I already told you, I am fine.”

“If that is your definition of fine, I would hate to see your definition of not fine.”

Potter looked at him with a weird look on his face, “Look, I’m fine. Okay? Drop it.” Then Potter got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stayed in the bathroom for quite a while, contemplating his situation. He knew that there was not much that he could do, because no matter what he would try to do, he would still be dorming with Draco bloody Malfoy. After sitting on the toilet for about thirty minutes not doing anything, Harry got ready for bed. 

He ignored Malfoy as he slid in to the bed that Malfoy had not claimed. He closed the curtains, and let his thoughts wander. Malfoy had seemed almost, well, concerned for him. He knew his friends were, Hermione especially. But it was different coming from your ex-arch nemesis. It seemed more genuine, as if Malfoy wasn’t just concerned because he was Harry’s friend and had to be. 

Harry couldn’t fall asleep that night as thoughts kept swirling through his head. He kept tossing and turning, but sleep just wouldn’t come to him. Finally he gave up on trying to fall asleep, and went into the living area. On the way, he noticed the curtains on Draco’s bed were drawn, but did not know if he was asleep. He grabbed his Potions book again, knowing that he would need all the help he could get in that class. He curled into the corner of one of the couches, and began going through his book. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke to Hermione shaking him awake. 

“You okay, Harry?” She asked, her voice laid with concern. 

Harry nodded, “How much time do I have until Snape arrives?”

“About twenty minutes.”

“Fuck, I have to go change.” Harry scrambled off the couch, as Hermione went to say something else.n

When entered his room, he heard Malfoy in the shower, singing rather offkey. 

“Malfoy! I need use the bathroom to wash up, can I come in?”

“Ugh, sure Potter.”

Harry and Malfoy each had a sink so there were no problems there. Malfoy was quicker than Harry thought he would be, throwing his blue hair up into a messy bun. 

Harry decide to wear his black jeans with a simple white button down. He threw on his converse and waited for Malfoy. Malfoy was wearing skin tight ripped skinny jeans with a tee shirt and a leather jacket. He was lacing up his combat boots when he caught Harry’s glance.

“What now, Potter?”  
“I’m waiting for you, if I show up late with you, maybe Snape won’t pick on me as much.”

Malfoy nodded, and finished lacing up his boots. “Okay Potter, time to face the music.”

Malfoy pushed the door open, and Harry followed him out. Everyone else was already there, including Snape. 

“How kind of the two of you to grace with your presence, maybe next time the two of you can do it in a more timely manner.” 

Snickers went up around the room, as Harry and Malfoy sat in the only spots on the couch, next to each other. 

“Last night I went through all the classes each of you decided to take, and drafted up a schedule for you. The schedule still needs the Headmistress’ approval, so you are dismissed from classes for the day. As we want you to get along, I am taking you all to Hogsmeade. The first half of the day, the fifteen of us will be taking a tour of the old district together, after lunch, you and your dormmate will be able to go out into the town together. We will then meet together for dinner, before going to a small carnival. I will give you a few minutes to get any money or other things that you will need for this trip, please return in a timely manner. And yes, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I do mean the two of you as well.” 

The students rushed back to grab money and jackets.After everyone had returned Snape led the small group down to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Neville were on either side of Harry, Hermione chatting his ear off. 

“My roommate is Susan Bones. We got to know each other rather well last night, she was telling me all about how she wants to be like her Aunt Amelia after she graduates. Mostly, she just wants to make a difference. What about you Neville, who is your roommate?”

 

“Anthony Goldstein. He’s rather quiet, but it’s okay, because I like the quiet. We did not really talk much last night. I think we will get along fine.”

Hermione nodded, “What about you, Harry? You and Malfoy getting along okay?”

Harry gave her a look, “As well as we can be, I guess. I don’t know, I just don’t understand why Snape put the two of us together, we have never gotten along. What makes him think that now that I killed old snake face, me and Malfoy can get along?”

Hermione looked thoughtful, “Maybe, Professor Snape wants the two of you to set an example. If the great Harry Potter can get along with Slytherins, so can everyone else.”

Harry sighed, “Yes, but that could have the opposite effect. What if, say, Malfoy and I do become friends? What is stopping the public from thinking that I’ve been cursed or that I have become ‘evil.’ What happens then, Hermione. Snape’s plan backfires, everyone hates me, and I can’t help to make the wizarding world a better place. People listen to me right now, what if me becoming friends with Malfoy changes that.”

Hermione whirled around, glaring at Harry, “Then that makes you and the public stupid. You cannot let public opinion dictate your life, Harry. So what? You have never cared before. Besides, all the important people, all the people that actually matter will still be with you. Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Remus, Kingsley, me. We are the only people who matter. If becoming friends with Malfoy happens, then I say good for you.”

Harry sighed, “I guess.” 

At that point they had arrived in Hogsmeade. Snape went and talked to a woman who looked to be about his age. Snape then informed them that this was to be the guided tour, and that they were to all stay together. The woman, her name Louisa, led them around parts if Hogsmeade that they had not seen before. She showed them where the founders use to live, and where various famous witches and wizards throughout history used to live. She showed them where the original Ministry was and various other things. 

After Louisa was done, she led them to a quaint cafe on the other side of town. She left them there, as Snape gave them instructions for the next part of the day.

“You must remain with your roommate. You must remain within Hogsmeade. We will meet at Rosmerta’s at 6pm. Do not be late. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, are we clear?”

Harry and Malfoy nodded. 

“Good, I will be roaming and if I do not see you with your roommate you will be punished. You are dismissed.”

Harry and Malfoy began to walk back towards the main town. 

“Is there anything in particular you want to do, Malfoy?” Harry asked as they were halfway back to the town.

“I want to do something that will make Snape pissed, but nothing that he can punish me about.” Malfoy said, turning to smirk at Harry, a strand of blue hair falling in his eyes. 

Harry smiled, “Like what?”

“Get a piercing. Can you imagine, my godfather, straight-laced Snape, seeing me, with a piercing?”

Harry laughed, “That’s brilliant! Where do we have to go for that?”

“It’s right before we get back into the town. There is a small piercing and tattoo parlor, we can go there.”

Malfoy led the two of them through a twisting path of side roads, to the small parlor. Once inside, the two of them went to looking at the piercings available. 

Malfoy, after spending a while looking, decided on a simple blue stud for each ear.

Malfoy leaned up behind Harry, “Come on, Potter,” he whispered, “there has gotta be something that caught your eye. PIck something, I’ll pay. Making Snape pissed will be worth it.”

Harry laughed, before he decided on a simple emerald stud just for his right ear. 

The piercing was quick, and mostly pain-free due to magic. 

Once the two walked out, Harry turned to Malfoy, “You know, you aren’t so bad, Malfoy.”

Malfoy, being ever the drama king, took a deep bow. “Why, thank you Potter. Praise coming from the Great Saviour means ever so much to me.” 

Harry laughed, “Yeah, we if you keep calling me the Great Saviour, you won’t be getting anymore praise.”

Malfoy smiled at Potter, “Keep telling yourself that, Potter.”

Harry rolled his, “C’mon, Malfoy, I need to go to Honeydukes and get some candy. I also need to grab some books.”

Malfoy nodded, as they walked into the main town, bickering with each other. 

They finished their shopping rather early, so they decided to head to the small clothing shop in town. Once there, Malfoy bought a few more pairs of arse-hugging pants, whereas Harry bought a few nice robes and some button downs. 

“Potter, you need a more scandalous wardrobe.”

Harry made a face, “I can’t though, not right now.”

“Why not? It’s not like you are broke.”

“No, I’m not. It’s something different.”

“Come on, Potter, there has got to be a good reason.”

“It is a good reason, I just don’t feel like talking about it, c’mon we have to get back before Snape does actually kill us.”

Malfoy chuckled, “Okay, Potter, I will drop it for now, but you will be telling me.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Sure, Malfoy, whatever you say.” 

The two walked over to Rosmerta’s in companionable silence, and were the first to arrive, after Snape of course. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter.” Snape said, with a slight nod. 

“Professor.” The two replied in tandem, with a nod back. 

“You two can sit on my right and everyone else can fill in as they start coming back.” Snape said.

Harry shoved Malfoy next to Snape, as Malfoy glared at him. 

“Just because he is my godfather, Potter.” Malfoy began to growl.

“Go before he thinks we are up to something.” Harry whispered, “Besides, maybe he will notice your newest accessory.” 

Malfoy smirked, “Good idea, Potter.” 

Malfoy pulled out the chair next to him, “Oh, Potter, dearest, let me get the chair for you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, as he sat two seats from Snape, “Thank you, honey.” Harry replied with a smirk. 

Snape glanced over at the two of them, but didn’t say anything. 

Once the two were seated, Malfoy leaned over to Harry, and whispered, “You know what might really set him off?”

 

Malfoy got a glint in his eye, “What?”

“If we were a very, very affectionate couple. Hand holding, cuddling, pet-names, you name it, we got it.” 

Harry got a speculative look, “Would he buy it, though, Draco-dear?”

Malfoy smirked deviously, “Of course, love.”


End file.
